Finally Finiding Their Way
by Scully1013-2012
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally admit their feelings. They start a life together but many things get in their way. Please go easy on me. I'm only 15 and this is my first fan fic. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

FBI Headquarters July 23 - Thursday 10:10 AM  
  
Scully comes walking down the hall from the elevator to the X-Files office. She knows she is late for work but doesn't care. She is thinking about the previous night and Mulder. She is almost to the door when she stops.  
  
Mulder is in his office when he hears the elevator ding. He knows that it could only be Scully. He is a little hesitant about seeing her after what happened last night. He hears her heels clicking against the pavement and knows she is close. Suddenly, he hears them stop and is wondering what might be wrong. He thinks about going out to the hall and talking to her but he thinks twice knowing exactly what's wrong. He decides to give her some space and let her think about last night.  
  
While Scully is stopped in front of his office, she is wondering why he won't come out and talk to her but is also glad that he doesn't because she needs just one more moment to herself so she can think about last night before she sees. She leans against the wall and reflects what happened.  
  
Scully's Apartment July 22 - Wednesday (Day before) 7:15 PM  
  
"God, it's good to be home," Scully said aloud to herself. She and Mulder had just gotten home from a case in California. They had to pose as a married couple. It was their first case back on the X-Files since it was re-opened again. Mulder, first, didn't think it was much of an X-File but was proven wrong when he saw what they were after. She didn't like the idea of posing as a married but Mulder loved it. She had told Mulder that she just wanted to go home, take a bath, and get a good nights rest before she had to be back in the office tomorrow morning. She did just that. She took a bath, ate some dinner, watched some TV, and went to bed around 9:30.  
  
Mulder's Apartment 7:30 PM  
  
He had jus dropped Scully off at her apartment and went to his. He opened the door and looked around. He was happy to be home but he felt like something was missing. He couldn't figure it out so he just shook the feeling off. He went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He took a big gulp and then spit it our. He looked at the expiration date and it said June 2001. He decided to have some water instead. He took a glass into the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through every channel and found nothing. He decided to take a shower instead. While he was in the shower, he thought about the case he and Scully were on and how much fun it was to pretend to be her husband. He knew she didn't like it that much. When he got out of the shower, he had that same feeling that something was missing. He couldn't figure it our when finally it hit him. He realized he only felt this way when he was thinking about Scully. He loved Scully. He had realized this when she was taken by Duane Barry. He had gone through 3 months of pure hell without her. During her cancer, he was so scared that he might lose her and it made his love grow stronger. He loved her more than anything and couldn't imagine a life without her. He just never told her because he was afraid that the felling might not be mutual but he realized she needed to know. Even if she didn't feel the same way, she needed to know. He looked at his clock. 9:47. He thought twice about going over there but decided to go. It wasn't that late anyways.  
  
Scully's Apartment 10:15 PM  
  
Scully was almost sound asleep when she heard the knocking. At first she thought she was dreaming. She then realized she wasn't and got out of bed. She walked to the door quickly but very frustrated. She opened the door without looking because she knew only Mulder would be here this late. She opened the door, and the first thing she said was, "Mulder, what are you doing here this late?" He looked at his watch and said, "It's only 10:15. Can I come in?" "Sure," she replied half frustrated, but also half glad that he was there. When he got inside, he put his coat on the back of the couch and sat down. "Do you want something to drink Mulder? I have some orange juice." "Sure. Thanks." When she left to go to the kitchen, he thought to himself, 'what am I doing her?' He was about to get up and make an excuse that he had to leave but it was too late. She came out of the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice. She sat at one corner of the couch with him at the other. There was a long moment of silence. Scully broke the silence and said, "So Mulder. What's up? What do you want that couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" She said it in the most sincere way she could given the fact that she was still frustrated with him for waking her up. He looked at her for a moment then back down at the glass in his hands before saying, "I was thinking about the case and how we had to pose as a married couple. I know you didn't like it but I loved it. I wish it hadn't ended so soon. I enjoyed it so much because I got an idea of what it would be like to be your husband." He stopped for a moment, took a drink, and then continued. "When I got back to my apartment, I opened the door and felt like there was something missing. I couldn't figure it out so I took a shower. When I got out, I had the same feeling. I realized what it was. I was missing you." He stopped again and looked at Scully. She was about to speak but he cut her off. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Scully. I have always loved you. Especially when you were taken from me by Duane Barry and when I almost lost you to cancer. It just grew stronger. I love you so much Scully." He looked at her and was hoping for a response but she just sat there. He started to think that he had made the worst mistake ever when she started to speak. "Mulder." she paused then said, "I think you should go now." He felt like someone had just ripped his heart right from his chest, stomped on it, and then put it back in his chest. He did as she had said and left without saying a word.  
  
FBI Headquarters July 23 - Wednesday 10:15 AM  
  
'She's been out in the hallway for awhile,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should go out there.' Just as he was putting the file back down that he had been reading, he heard the door open and turned around. There he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked at him, tuned, and closed the door behind her. She turned back towards her and they just stood there in an awkward silence. 'God she is so beautiful,' he thought to himself. She finally broke the silence, "Good morning Mulder." "Good morning Scully. Did you sleep well last night?" 'What kind of question was that you dumbass,' he thought to himself. "I slept a little but not a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about some things." She walked a little closer to him and then stopped. "Mulder, I was thinking about what you said." She stopped. He could feel the tension start to rise before she spoke again. "And I love you too." He was shocked. Did she just say what he thought she said? Did she just say that she loved him too? "Mulder, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night but I was shocked that you had said that to me. But I realized last night that I have always loved you. I was just afraid that you didn't love me back. But I do love you." She was beginning to cry when he said, "Scully, I have always loved you and I always will." He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her for the first time. The kiss was long, passionate, and full of happiness and a bright future. When they broke the kiss they looked into each others eyes and saw the love they had for each other. They stood there for a long time holding on to each other and the love.  
  
  
  
****This is my first fan fiction that I have written so it may not be that good. There are still many chapters to come. Please send me any feedback you can. I would apprefciate anything,**** 


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder's Apartment 5 months later Saturday 5:20 PM  
  
Mulder had called Scully earlier to make sure they still had plans to go to their favorite restaurant. He had made reservations a couple days earlier. He had planned to pick her up in a limo. He was almost ready to go when he remembered something. He went to his dresser drawer in his room and pulled out a square velvet box.  
  
Scully's Apartment 5:25 PM  
  
"I wonder what he's up to," she said to herself. The last couple of days, he had been acting weird around her. He had just called and told her to wear that black, short dress that he loved. She was really excited about dinner. They had gone on so many dinner dates but this one just felt special and different. She couldn't figure out why. She looked at her clock and realized she now had less than an hour to get ready. She had to hurry.  
  
Mulder's Apartment 6:20 PM  
  
He was just walking out of his room when he heard the limo arrive. "Perfect timing," he said. He looked at himself once more in the mirror before he left his apartment. He was a little nervous but was ready for tonight. He got in the limo and told the driver where to go. They arrived at Scully's apartment at exactly 6:30. He told the driver he would only be about 5 minutes. He got to her floor and then walked to her door. He stopped in front of it, took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.  
  
Scully opened the door but was not met by Mulder. She was met by a dozen red roses that he had gotten for her. She took the flowers to the kitchen and put them in some water. She then went back to the door. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied. "Good. Let's go." "Oh! Wait!" "What? What's wrong?" "I forgot something." She stretches on her feet towards his face and kisses him for a long time and then breaks away. "Okay. Now we can go." He leads her to the elevator. Just before they reach the first floor, he tells her to close her eyes. She does as she is told. He guides her past the doors and to the limo. "Okay. Open them." She opens her eyes and gasps. "Oh, Mulder! It's wonderful but you didn't have to get a limo." "Well, I wanted tonight to be special." "Every night with you is special." Before he had a chance to say anything, her lips were on top of his. He regretfully had to pull away. "We have dinner reservations for 7:00. We have to get going." They both got in and rode off.  
  
The Restaurant 7:00 PM  
  
They arrived on time. They were seated right away. It was a beautiful restaurant. He had called ahead of time to have the restaurant put roses and two candles on the table special for them. He also had paid the band to play Scully's favorite song when they walked in. They were walking to their table when she suddenly stopped. "Scully, are you okay?" Mulder asked. "Yeah. I just realized that they are playing my favorite song," she replied. "I know." He gave her a boyish, mischievous smile that told her he was up to something but she couldn't figure it out. They started walking again. The waiter came to the table right away. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Yes. How about your finest bottle of champagne," Mulder replied. "Right away sir." The waiter left. Scully looked at him and started to speak. "Mulder." but he cut her off. "Don't worry Scully. I want tonight to be special." "I love you Mulder." "I love you too, Scully."  
  
8:30 PM  
  
They had already eaten their dinner and were almost done with desert when Scully said, "Tonight has been wonderful Mulder." "It's not over yet." He gave her that sneaky grin that told her that he was definitely up to something. All of a sudden, the band started playing "How Do I Live" by Trisha Yearwood. Scully also loved this song. She was watching the band when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw Mulder right in front of her down on one knee. Scully was starting to say something when he spoke instead. "Scully, I know we have known each other for only seven years but I feel like I have known you my whole life. And during that time, I have fallen in love with you more and more every day. I also know that I will continue to fall in love with you more and more in the future and for the rest our lives." He paused for a moment and he started to cry. He then asks, "Dana Katherine Scully. Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" She stared at him and realized how quiet it was. She then noticed that everyone was starring at them. She looked back down at Mulder and saw his eyes so full of love. "Yes Mulder. I will marry you." He was so happy. He put the ring on her finger, pulled her in his arms, and then kissed her right here in front of everyone. The whole restaurant broke into cheering and clapping. From then on, they knew that this was the beginning of a great life full of love and happiness together.  
  
2 days later FBI Headquarters Skinner's office  
  
"So agents, what can I do for you?" Skinner asked Mulder and Scully. "Well sir, Scully and I have some news. We are engaged and are getting married in 3 months." Wow! That's great news. I hope this won't interfere with work in any way." "No sir. Mulder and I have come to an agreement to keep work related issues at work." "Well then, congratulations." "Thank you sir," Mulder replied. They left his office hand in hand walking towards the elevator. Everyone turned around and say them holding hands and knew they were together. When they were in the elevator, they looked at each others eyes and saw all the love in the world was right there in that elevator with them. They both thought to themselves, 'This is the beginning of a great life full of love and happiness.'  
  
****Please give me reviews. As before, this is my first fan fic. I have way more coming so stay tuned.**** 


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later Scully's apartment 7:00 AM  
  
Mulder wakes up from the warm sun beating on his face. He turns over and sees Scully sleeping very peacefully next to him. He puts his hand on her face and very gently moves the hair out of her eyes. She feels his movement, smiles, and moves her eyes to see a smiling Mulder looking at her. "Good morning," he says, and then plants a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning," she replies with a deep sigh. They stare at each other before he says, "I'm going to go make some coffee, okay?" "Okay," she replies. He kisses her again then leaves.  
  
Scully's Kitchen 5 minutes later  
  
Mulder is making coffee while listening to a song. Scully sneaks up on him and watches him dance. She has a big smile on her face. He doesn't know she's there so when he turns around, he jumps a little. She laughs and says, "Pretty jumpy for an FBI agent don't you think?" He smiles and says, "Well, I still get a little scared when I see you with me because I can't believe a beautiful, smart woman, such as yourself, is here with a spooky guy like me." "I think I know why someone like me would be with someone like you. Especially if they love you as much as I do." He walked towards her and kissed her. She had to break the kiss because they had to get ready for work. He had to go back to his apartment so they were going to meet at work later. He kissed her goodbye and left. She got ready for work, then left too.  
  
FBI Headquarters X-Files office 8:30 PM  
  
They had just gotten a new case. It was actually an old case that they had closed 5 years ago. It was about a man named Donnie Pfaster. He was a death fetishist who is a person that likes to collect dead things like hair and fingernails. It was just like any other case but Scully started getting creped out by it. She them became his next victim. She was kidnapped by him. Mulder then came and found just in time. They put him in jail. He has escaped. They just got it and Skinner wanted them to report to the prison first thing in the morning. Scully was at her computer typing. He looked over at her and her face was completely expressionless so he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He finally broke the silence. "Scully, I think we should go home, pack, and then get on then first flight out there so we can solve this as fast as possible." She looked at him and said, "Okay. You go to your apartment and then meet me back at mine. We can take my car." "Okay," he replied. They left.  
  
Scully's Apartment 9:15 PM  
  
She was almost done packing when she heard a knock. She assumed it could only be Mulder so she told him it was unlocked and that he could come in. "I'm almost done packing Mulder. I'll be there in a minute." She looked up and saw him standing in the dark in the doorway. His dark figure startled her. "Jesus Mulder. Didn't you hear me? Mulder?" The man walked into the light and she saw that is was Donnie Pfaster. She saw her gun on the table and ran to get it but he beat her and pushed her on the floor.  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
He was on his way to the door but decided to call Scully to let her know that he was on his way. He let it ring but she never answered. He got really worried. He ran to his car and sped towards Scully's apartment.  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
She wrestled with him but it was useless because he was on her back. He tied her hands together and put a handkerchief on her mouth so she couldn't scream. He was going to run a bath for her but then thought that he wouldn't have enough time to get it done because he knew that her partner was on his way. He found her keys, took her gun, and then left a little note for Mulder. He picked Scully up, put the gun to her head, and said, "Alright girly girl. We are going for a little right." He put her in the back seat of her car and then drove off.  
  
Mulder arrived about 5 minutes after Donnie left and went straight to Scully's apartment. He noticed the door was open and drew his gun. He noticed right away that a struggle had taken place. There was a lamp on the floor and her bedroom was completely trashed. He looked all over but there was no sign of Scully. He noticed that her keys and gun was missing. He also found the note that Donnie had left. He read it aloud to himself. "I took you girly girl. This time, you won't be able to find her. Your friend, Donnie Pfaster." He felt his blood turn cold and the anger starting to rise in his throat. He ran out of her apartment and to his car.  
  
FBI Headquarters Skinner's Office 10:15 PM Mulder wasn't surprised to find the Assistant Director still at work. His secretary was gone so he just walked in. Skinner was surprised to see him there. "Agent Mulder? I thought you and Agent Scully were supposed to be on a case." "The case came to us instead." He handed Skinner the note and said, "He took her. We need to find them now. If we don't hurry, we may never find her alive."  
  
Next Day Scully's Apartment Crime Scene  
  
Mulder had called Margaret Scully and told her about her daughter. She was on the next plane to Georgetown. She knew how this was tearing him up. They were just 2 months from getting married and now she was gone. She arrived at her daughter's apartment, which was where they were living together until they found a house or a bigger apartment. It was crawling with police and FBI. When she got there, the guard watching the door wouldn't let her through. Mulder saw her and told the guard it was okay. She could come in. They talked forever. She could see that he hadn't gotten any sleep for at least 24 hours. She understood why but knew he wasn't any good to Scully like that. Suddenly, the phone rang. Everyone jumped but Mulder ran straight for the phone. "Hello." "Hello. Agent Mulder isn't it?" It was Donnie Pfaster. "I have a beautiful girly girl you might like to have back. Well, you can after I take what I want. Some of her hair, fingernails, and maybe some fingers." "You sick son of a bitch. If you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you." He heard laughter on the other end. "Temper, temper. You might want to keep calm." "Alright. Let me speak to her please so I can at least hear her voice." "Alright. Hold on." He put the phone to her ear. "Scully? Honey?" "Mulder, little shack in the forest. Off of Highway 75." "I love you so much Scully." "I love you too Mulder." "Alright girly girl. That's enough. Time for your bath." Mulder heard him say that through the phone. "No! Mulder! Hurry! Shack! Forest! Hurry! Mul." He heard her yell then she got cut off. "We got a trace. 555-0103," said one of the agents. "That's her cell phone," Mulder said. "Wait! I need a map. I know where she is. She's in a cabin in the forest off of Highway 75. Just like she said!" "That's just 15 miles away," Skinner said. "We can be there in 30 minutes." "Let's go," Mulder said. "Maggie, you stay here. Please." "Alright Fox, but hurry," Maggie replied.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
They were on a trail into the forest when they saw a cabin with a car in the driveway. They called in the plates and it was Scully's. Skinner told the agents to make a perimeter around the cabin but to stay 10 yards away. Mulder on the other hand, went and peered through a window. He saw a door opened just enough to see a tub and faucets. He also saw a bunch of lit candles. He realized that was the bathroom and the most likely place that Scully was at. He thought about telling Skinner but then decided against it. It would take too long and by then, they might be too late. He walked backwards, then ran and jumped through the window. He ran into the bathroom and found Donnie Pfaster on the floor with Scully. She was still fully clothed but he was in the process of unbuttoning her blouse. Mulder shot him in the shoulder and he fell off of Scully. She ran to Mulder at the same time that the other agents came running in. Mulder yelled, "Can we get some paramedics in here now?" "I'm okay Mulder. Just help me get my wrists undone." She was shaking uncontrollably. "Scully. Scully just calm down and let someone take a quick look at you." "No Mulder! I just want you to hold me." She started crying and he almost did too.  
  
****So, what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. Let me know. There is still more to come.**** 


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later Scully's Apartment  
  
Scully was still pretty shaken up after what happened but Mulder could understand why. This was the second time she was taken by the same person and the second time he almost lost her to him. "Scully? Are you awake honey?" he asked as he opened the bedroom door. He had been sleeping on the couch for the past week because she was still scared and wanted to be alone for a little while. He understood. "Yeah Mulder. I'm awake.." "Okay, I'm going to go make some coffee." "No Mulder wait." "What is it Scully?" "Come here please." He didn't hesitate and was by her side in an instant. "Have I told you how much I love you Mulder? If I haven't, I'm sorry. I have been distracted but I wanted to tell you that I love you." "I know Scully. I love you too. I was just so scared when you were gone and I was afraid that I would never get to see you again." They sat there on the bed for a long time just holding each other. Mulder broke and away and cup her face in his hand s and asked her a question that he had been pondering for a few days now. "Scully, do you still want to marry me?" "Of course I do Mulder. Why on earth would you ever think that I didn't?" "I don't know. It was just, well, it seemed you were avoiding me the past week. I understand why but even when I would just touch you, you would shrug away. I was just wondering." "Mulder, I love you more then life itself. I would never think of not marrying you. I love you." "I love you too." They looked at each other, passionately kissed, and then one thing led to another and they made love like it was the first time.  
  
2 weeks later Margaret Scully's House  
  
Mulder and Scully arrived at Maggie's house right on time. They only had about 1 month left to plan for the wedding. Mulder wanted to give Scully the wedding of her dreams. Scully didn't want a huge, expensive wedding. She just wanted her close family and friends to be there. If it wasn't for her mother's insistence, she would rather have just her mom, Mulder, and Mulder's mom be there. But Scully's mom wanted more so she went with it. "So, Fox. How many groomsmen do you want and who will be your best man?" Maggie asked. "Well, I only need 3 groomsmen and I was thinking that I could have Skinner be my best man. What do you think Scully?" "I think that will be just fine." They smiled at each other and they could see the unconditional love they had for each other. Maggie could see it too. She loved them almost as much as they loved each other. She was so happy that they were getting married. "Mom, mom! Did you hear me?" Scully asked interrupting her thoughts. "No honey, I'm sorry. What did you say?" "I asked if you thought it would be okay to have Tara by my maid of honor and Tamera to be a bridesmaid. Then have Charlie and Bill be ushers?" "That sounds fine to me. Who will be your other 2 bridesmaids?" "Well I was thinking about having Helen and Rachel. What do you think?" "I think it sounds perfect. We need to get a move on though because we only have 4 weeks until the wedding." Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
2 weeks left until the wedding. Mulder is sitting in his apartment. He is looking at all the boxes he has filled with what Scully calls 'lost memories' but what he called 'treasures.' He can't believe he is going to be living with Scully let alone marrying her. When she walked into his office, his life 7 years ago, this was the last thing that he ever expected they would do together. But over the years, he couldn't possibly imagine a life without Dana Scully in it. He is suddenly broken from his thoughts when the phone rings. "Mulder." "Hey Mulder, it's me." "What's up Scully?" "I just wanted to make sure that you were ready. The truck will be there to help you load everything in about 15 minutes. Then they will take you to our new apartment. Okay?" "Yeah. Sounds great. I will see you in a bit. Oh, and Scully, I love you so much." "I know. I love you too. Bye." "Bye."  
  
I week later  
  
Scully was so excited that she could hardly contain it. She and Mulder told the FBI about it and they were thrilled. They weren't that surprised but were thrilled nonetheless. They weren't afraid to show their affection for one other in the hallways. They held hands, kissed, and acted free with one another. Every one around them congratulated them. Life was perfect.  
  
3 days until wedding Mulder and Scully's Apartment  
  
Mulder has been living at the apartment alone since yesterday until the wedding at Maggie's request. Even though they have been living together for several months, Maggie figured it would be best that Scully stay with her until the wedding. Mulder agreed knowing that he usually lost when hr tried to argue with the Scully women. He was extremely bored. The rehearsal dinner was Friday. Then the wedding Saturday. He didn't have anything to do. Scully was pretty much in charge of the wedding arrangements and planning. He did get to take care of the honeymoon arrangements though. He already had the tickets and travel arrangements made. Scully only knew what the dates were. She had no idea where they were going to be. She asked Mulder how she was supposed to pack if she didn't know where they were going. Mulder told her not to worry because he knew what he liked. There was no way of her knowing where they were going to be going. He even made a special request with the airport not to announce the place of destination over the loud speakers, so it will be a surprise. He asked them to ask for Mr. and Mrs. Mulder to come to the specific gate and board first before it was announced. He even booked first class tickets. He was thinking about what her reaction would be when they arrived when his thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the door bell. At first, he though it could only be Scully but then remembered she had said that she had some shopping to do with her mother. He was a little nervous so he took out his gun and walked to the door. He heard the bell again and looked through the peephole. It was Bill Scully, Scully's older brother. He was still tempted to his gun out but put it in its holster. He then opened the door. "Hi Bill. Uh, what brings this unexpected visit?" Bill barges through the door then shouts, "Bachelor party!!" Then the Gunmen, Skinner, and Charlie, Scully's younger brother burst through. Mulder looked at everyone, shocked, then said, "Thanks guys but I promised Scully I wouldn't have one." "Nonsense. We talked to her and she is fine with it. Besides, you only get to have one because you will be with my sister for the rest of your life and won't need to have another one, right?" Charlie replied. "Of course. I couldn't see my life with out Scully. She makes my life worth living everyday." "Then let's get started. I got beer, the Gunmen got movies, and Skinner and Charlie got chips and dip." They sat on the couch drank, watched movies, talked, and then they all left. They took cabs because they were too drunk to drive. Mulder went to the bedroom but couldn't fall asleep because Scully wasn't with him. So, he went to the couch and fell asleep instantly.  
  
12 hours later 2 days until wedding  
  
"I must have been quite out of it last night to have slept for 12 hours," he said to himself. He decided to take a shower and go to the office for a while even though he was on vacation for the wedding and honeymoon.  
  
2 hours later X-Files Office  
  
He was walking towards the office when he heard a crash and saw the door to the office open a jar. He took out his gun. He knew Scully had things to do with the wedding and the only other person that he trusted with a key to the office was Skinner. He pushed open the door. When he saw who it was, he was completely shocked and stuttered, "Diana?" "Hello Fox," she replied. He didn't even say hello back but instead walked right up to her and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Is that anyway to greet your ex-wife? I was a little hurt when I found out you were getting married and even more so when I found out I wasn't even invited. So, how is Dana anyways? I'm assuming she's okay with the idea of marrying someone who has already been married. She does know doesn't she Fox, about us?" His face went completely white. "There is no us." "Oh, but there used to be. Remember? Right before Scully came along?" "What do you want?" "I want to help you remember since you seem to have forgotten." By now, Diana's lips were centimeters away from Mulder's. As soon as she leans in and kisses him, Scully rounds the corner with some lunch and wine. She sees them and drops everything. The shatter of the wine breaks Mulder out of the kiss. He spins around to see Scully with her eyes full of tears. She starts to walk away. "Scully! Scully wait!" Luckily, the elevator doors were still opened so she ran inside. She pushed the button to make the door close. They closed as soon as Mulder got there, so he turned to his left and ran up the stairs. He got to the top floor just as the doors to the elevator were closing. He saw Scully running towards the front doors and started running after her. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. "Scully! Scully wait!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. He didn't care. The most important thing in his life was just about to walk out on him. She knew she should keep going but something was telling her to stop so she did. She didn't turn around. She just stood there. When he finally caught up to her, he turned her around. She wouldn't look at him so he fell to his knees. She was still crying. He was about to cry too. He lifted her chin. He looked into her eyes and saw something that he had never seen before. She had already forgiven him even before he told her what happened. She knew in her heart that what ever happened was not his fault. He was thinking of taking advantage of this moment but he knew he had to be truthful. "Scully, I am so sorry. I know I should have told you about Diana but I thought she would ever come back. It doesn't matter anyways. You are the most important thing in my life now and forever. She meant nothing to me and never will. I love you more then life itself. Hell Scully, you are my life. I don't ever want to lose you. Will you ever forgive me?" "Of course I will Mulder. I know that you didn't want to kiss her and that she took advantage of you. I could never be mad at you. I love you so much Mulder." "Oh Scully, I love you too." He then stood up and kissed her. Everyone around them clapped and cheered. They were a bit embarrassed because they forgot they were in a public place with people around. But they didn't care because they were in love and that was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
****Wow! This one took a while for me to type. I kept putting it off but here it is finally. Read and let me know what you think. I have more one the way.**** 


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding Day 4 hours 'til wedding  
  
Mulder and Scully both agreed not to see each other until they were at the alter. That didn't mean they couldn't talk to each other. They had hour long conversations at least every day. Mulder was at Skinner's house getting ready for the wedding while Scully was already at the church getting ready. Mulder and Skinner were going to be leaving in about 2 hours. A black limo was going to pick them up. He was so nervous. He loved Scully more than anything but was afraid they he could never make her as happy as she deserved. Skinner walked in and interrupted his thought. "You almost ready to go Mulder? He asked. "Yes sir, almost." There was a pause, then Skinner said, "Mulder, I want you to have something. My father gave these to me when I got married and you are the closest thing I have to a son so here you go. I hope you can pass them on one day." Mulder opened the box and saw a pair of gold cuff lings. He didn't know what to say. "Thanks you sir." "Oh and another thing. While we aren't at the office, I am known as Walter, not sir. Understand?" "Yes Walter." "Good, now let's go. I wouldn't want you to be late for your own wedding."  
  
The Church 2 hours 'til wedding  
  
Scully looked like she was glowing. She was so happy. She was brighter then all the light in the room. Her dress was white which made her glow even more. She couldn't believe she was getting married. She had loved before but not like this. She had loved one of her teachers when she was at the academy. It was more of a secret affair because they guy was married. When she joined the X-Files, she never had time for a relationship. She barely had time for herself. Now she was just 2 hours away from marrying her best friend for 8 years, partner, and lover. She never thought this would happen. But once they confessed their true feelings to one another, they knew they could never be separated. She looked at herself in the mirror. She just wished for one thing to make this day perfect. She wished her dad and sister were there to watch her get married. She wished her dad could walk her down the isle and giver her away to the man of her dreams. She started to cry when she heard a voice. "Don't cry Starbuck," the voice said. She couldn't find the source of the voice nut she knew who it was right away. "Daddy?" she asked. "Yeah Starbuck, it's me," he replied. He then appeared at the door. She was breathless. She didn't know what to say. So he spoke instead. "I know you were afraid that I didn't respect your decision to work for the FBI and leave a career in medicine but the truth is, I have never been more proud of you as I was when you did join. I have been watching you since I died. I have seen how you have made tough decisions and how you have protected you partner. I also know how much you love him. And just so you know, I will be there to walk you down the isle. Only you will see me. I love you so much Starbuck." "I love you too Ahab. I just miss you and Missy so much. I wish she were here too." "Oh, but I am," said a voice. "Missy? Is that you?" "Yeah Dana, it's me." "Oh my god. I can't believe this. If Mulder ever found out about this, I would never hear the end of it." "He actually knows. I made a little visit to him and already had a little man to man talk with him. I told him I was proud to have him marry my daughter and call him my son-in-law. He just hopes that you understand how much he loves you," her father said. Scully stood there for a minute not sure what to say. Then she asked, "Can I hug you?" Missy and Ahab looked at each other and then nodded. She walked over and gave them each a big hug. "This is the best wedding present I could ever ask for," she said. Then Ahab said, "Well, it's almost time for the wedding to begin. Remember Starbuck, I will be there with you the whole time." "And so will I," said Missy. They then disappeared. Her mom came in and said, "Dana, honey, it's time. Are you alright?" She looked at her mom, smiled, and said, "I am now. Let's go." They both left.  
  
2 minutes later Congregation  
  
The doors to the congregation were closed to no one could hear or see the wedding party. She was all the way in the back so when the doors opened; no one could see her anyways. The bridesmaids' and groomsmen went first. Mulder watched each of them just to be sure they trip or mess up. He wanted this day to be perfect for the woman he loved and was about to marry. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the music change and saw everyone stand up. He knew it must be time for Scully to come. He looked down the isle way and stop at the door. There he saw the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Scully stood there in a white dress that made her glow much more then she already was. When she smiled, it was bright and beautiful. She was crying but he knew they were happy tears. She appeared to be walking alone but they both knew that her father was right beside her. When she got to the alter, they looked into each other's eyes and saw all the love for each other. At that moment, they were the only two people in that church. Mulder mouthed I love you and Scully did too. Then the minister started. After they had exchanged their vows and rings, the minister finally said, "You may now kiss the bride." They looked at each other, and then Mulder leaned down and kissed Scully. The kiss was passionate and full of love. When they broke away, the whole congregation clapped and whistled. They looked at each other and smiled, slightly embarrassed. Then they turned and the minister said, "It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder." Mulder was looking around the church when his eyes stopped on a closing door, and he noticed a cloud of smoke still floating in the air. He knew instantly who it was. His first instinct was to run after him but then he remembered that Scully was still holding his hand and he didn't want to ruin this day for her. What he didn't realize was that Scully had seen the same thing but didn't even think about Mulder and ran after him. Mulder felt her run past and grabbed for her arm but missed. He was screaming, "Scully! Scully, wait!" He decided to run after her but was stopped by Skinner. "Mulder, where is she going?" "She saw Cancerman and so did I. She's going after him." "Let's go then." Skinner and Mulder both ran after Scully and Cancerman. They caught up to them but were too late. Krycek was with him and they had Scully. They were driving away just as Mulder and Skinner reached the curb. He saw that some of her dress got torn during the process and picked it up. He then turned to Skinner. "What the hell could they possibly want now?" he screamed. By then, Maggie was running out to join them. "What's happening Fox?" she asked but he didn't answer. He turned and walked towards the get-a-way limo. He opened the door when Maggie yelled, "Fax! Fox! Where are you going?" Just before he ducked into the car he yelled back. "To find my wife!"  
  
6 hours later  
  
Scully woke up in a train car. Just like the one she was in 7 years ago. She saw bright lights and shadows but no one would talk to her. She tried to concentrate on the whispers she heard but couldn't make out any words. She then heard words clearer like tests, ova, baby but that was all. Someone finally leaned over and looked at her. She knew instantly who it was. She asked angrily, "What the hell do you want? You already took my chance to have kids and my health. What could you possibly take now? My happiness?" "No Mrs. Mulder. We are not taking anything. We are giving you something back." Before she could ask what, she blacked out.  
  
****Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry it took so long to make the 5th chapter. I will be sure to get the 6th up as soon as possible. Please give me any feedback that you would like to. Good or bad*** 


	6. Chapter 6

3 days later  
  
Scully woke up in bright room again. She was in a comfortable room this time. She heard noises and looked around. She saw machines that registered her heart rate and blood pressure. She saw a door and two windows. She finally realized that she was in a hospital room. She felt someone touch her hand and she flinched slightly. The she recognized whose warm and gentle touch it was. She looked right into the hazel eyes she grew to love so much. "Hey babe, how are you?" he asked. "I'm okay. How about you?" she replied. "I'm fine. Besides, I'm not the one who just had surgery. Do you know what happened?" "I asked what they could want to take from me since they already took my chance to have kids and my health. I asked if they wanted to take my happiness form me too." That remark made Mulder smile. "Then they said they didn't want to take anything but they wanted to give me something back," she said, then stopped. Mulder looked at her face and saw a shocked and terror stricken expression on it. "Dana, are you okay sweetie?" Mulder asked. "Oh my god, I know what they did to me. I need to take a pregnancy test now!" "Wait, Dana! What are you talking about?" "They said they were going to give me something back. They had to give me my ova back. That's the only thing they actually took from my body. Don't you see Fox? They did something to them and then gave them back." By this time, Scully was crying. Mulder just held her and told her everything would be okay.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
She had finally stopped crying and exhausted so Mulder told her to go to sleep and then they would do what necessary when she wakes up.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Scully finally woke up but she was a lone in the room. Mulder wasn't in the chair next to her bed. She started to panic when the door opened and her mom walked in. "Hi Dana. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm fine, but where is Mulder?" "I told him to get some rest. He has been up ever since the wedding. He only got about 5 hours of sleep since he was looking for you. He wouldn't listen to me so I told him to go get some coffee for him and me. He left about 10 minutes ago so he should be back soon." She paused and looked down at her hands then looked back up and said, "He told me what you said and what you want to do. Are you sure that this could be the only thing they did and that this is what you want to do?" "Yes mom. I'm sure and I need to know." "Alright then. As long as you're sure." "Knock knock." The door opened and Mulder walked in. He walked over to Scully and gave her a sweet little kiss on the lips. Maggie simply smiled. "How are you feeling honey?" he asked. "I'm feeling fine," she replied. The door opened again and in came the doctor. "How are you feeling Mrs. Mulder?" he asked. She smiled at Mulder who smiled back when she heard the doctor say Mrs. Mulder. "I'm fine," she replied. "Now your husband here has told me you want to take a pregnancy test. May I ask why?" "I believe that when I was taken a few days ago, they put my ova back in me that they took 7 years ago. I believe they did something to them before they gave them back." "I see. Well then, let's get started."  
  
1 hour later  
  
The procedure didn't take that long at all. It was the waiting that took so long. Finally, the doctor came back into Scully's room. Mulder was sitting on Scully's bed holding her hand when the doctor said, "Mr. and Mrs. Mulder, I have the results. I don't know if this is going to be good or bad news but Mrs. Mulder, you are not pregnant." Mulder looked at Scully who was a bout ready to cry. The doctor said he had a few other patients to check on and then he would be back and tell them when she could leave. When the doctor left, Mulder looked at Scully and said, "Scully, are you okay?" She looked at Mulder and said, "Yeah. I feel relieved because I know that nothing could be wrong but I also feel disappointed because I still can't have children." She paused and then said, "Fox, why did you marry me? You deserve someone who can give you children. I can't." This surprised Mulder. He then said, "I don't care about any of that. I love you. I don't care about having our own kids. We can adopt for all I care. I love you Dana." "And I love you Fox." She scooted over so he could lay there with her. They then fell asleep holding each other.  
  
2 days later The Mulder's Apartment  
  
Scully was finally aloud to go home when the doctor told her it was okay. She was so happy that she was finally in her own room in her own bed. Mulder told her to go to bed and get some sleep. She did just that. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. She slept for about 20 hours straight. When she woke up, she noticed it was still dark outside and looked at the clock. It read 3:23 A.M. She got up and went to the living room where she saw the soft glow from the television and Mulder asleep on the couch. She looked at him and all she could think was 'God, my husband looks so sexy sleeping there.' She laughed a little when she said my husband. She couldn't believe they were married. But she loved this man more then life itself and would never leave him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He must have felt it because he smiled and opened his beautiful hazel eyes. They looked at each other and his eyes asked the question that they both had been waiting for. She just nodded her head. He got. She took his hands in hers and led him down the hallway to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and they made love for the first time since their wedding.  
  
****Thanks you for reading it still. There is more to come. I hope to have chapter 7 up before I start school on the 7th. If not, then I will have it within the week. Please read and review**** 


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later  
  
Mulder was in the kitchen cooking when Scully came running through the door screaming, "Mulder! Mulder!" He came running out of the kitchen with a panic stricken face. "What? What's wrong Scully?!" She saw his face and started laughing. He started to get mad and yelled, "Scully, what the hell is going on?!" She finally got a hold of herself and finally said, "I have some news. Maybe you should sit down." His face went from being angry to being scared. He thought to himself 'Oh God." She saw his face and then told him, "Don't worry. It's good news. It's actually great news. Skinner was promoted to Director today. He came down to our office and told me that. He then told e that I have been promoted to Assistant Director. You are still in charge of the X-Files but will now have 4 other agents working under you." Before she got a chance to finish her news he jumped up. Pulled her up along with him, and started kissing her. She kissed him back but pulled away from him regretfully. "There's more news that I need to tell you before you get too excited," she said with a giggle. He knew exactly what she was referring to. "Um.," she began. "I went to my doctor today and I discovered.," she was cut off by the ring of Mulder's cell phone. They looked at his coat then back at each other. She nodded at him and let him know that she was okay with him answering it. "Mulder," he said. She only heard buts and pieces of his end and then saw him write something down. Her great mood faded quickly, knowing exactly what was going on. He finally hung up the phone and turned to Scully. She saw that look on his face and said, "Where are you going and how long will you be gone?" He didn't say anything and she started getting agitated. Finally he said, "Scully, I can't tell you where I'm going or why but you will know soon. I love you so much. You just need to trust me right now, okay?" She looked into his eyes and saw that he really meant everything he was saying. She knew she had to trust him and not ask any questions. She gave him a kiss and said, "I love you too and be careful." He then left. When the door closed she put her hand on her stomach and said, "I will tell him about you soon enough my baby." Then she went to sleep while thinking about what could be going on that needed Mulder's attention right away.  
  
Maggie Scully's House 20 minutes later  
  
Mulder came walking into the house and saw a dead body in the living room. He then saw Skinner. "What happened here?" "We don't know for sure just yet Agent Mulder." "Can I talk to her?" "Actually, you are the only one she wants to talk to. She's in there." He points to the closed doors which lead to the dining area. "Thanks sir. I will see what I can do." He walked into the room and saw Maggie sitting in a chair. He closed the door behind him and took a chair next to her. Before he even said anything, she turned into him, leaned in, and cried on him. He just held her until she was done. He finally asked her, "Mom, what happened?" She just looked at him and said, "I don't know. One second I hear someone banging on the door screaming and the next thing I know I'm grabbing my husband's gun from the desk and shooting the guy." Mulder looked at her then asked, "What was he screaming?" She thought for a second and then said, "He was screaming Dana's name over and over again. He kept saying something about a chip and abduction. He then shot at the door lock so I ran to the desk and grabbed the gun. I saw him in the living room with the gun and I shot him right there. Oh God Fox! He just totally scared me, especially when he was talking about Dana. Does she know about this? Is she okay?" "No she doesn't know about this. I don't know if she's okay. She was going to tell me something but then this call came. I wonder if she was going to tell me about a chip but she seemed too excited. Oh my God mom. What if she doesn't know about it yet? I have to call her and tell her to meet me here, okay? Do you want to come with me or stay here?" "I want to stay but come back in here when she gets here. I want to.I need to tell her myself." "Okay. I will be right back." He left the room. He spotted Skinner and told him everything Maggie said. He then told him he had to call Scully. He went to a quite room and called her on his cell phone.  
  
The Mulder's Apartment 12:30 AM  
  
Scully woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. She bolt up right in bed and a million thoughts ran through her head before she even knew who it was. She answered it with a worried "Scully." "Scully, it's me. Are you okay? You sound scared and worried." "I am worried Mulder. You run out of her with out telling me where you are going and then I get a call and only think the worse." He cut her off. "Scully, I need you to listen and not ask questions. Can you do that?" "Yes Mulder." "Okay. I need you to come to your mother's house as soon as you can, okay?" "Okay. I'm on my way." "Oh and Scully, I love you." That brought a smile to her face and he heard it in her voice when she said, "I love you too."  
  
Maggie's House 15 minutes later  
  
Scully was approaching the house where she saw all the cop cars and an ambulance just leaving. She parked her car and ran right through the door. She had no trouble getting through when she flashed her FBI credentials. She ran right to the taped off area and saw a lot of blood on the carpet in the living room. Her first thought was her mom was dead. She then heard a soft voice that she recognized right away as Mulder's voice calling her name. She ran right to his arms and broke down. He started comforting her and telling her it was okay. She just said in between sobs, "What do you mean its okay? My mother is dead. It's not okay." He just said, "Why don't you come in here and sit down." He led her through the doors to the dining area. When he opened them, she saw her mom sitting in a chair crying. When her mom looked up, their eyes met, and she ran to Scully have gave her a hug. "Oh Dana, I'm so glad you're okay." Scully let go of her and gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean you're glad to see that I am okay? What about you?" "I'm fine Dana. It's you who I'm worried about." "What are you talking about? Mulder, what does she mean?" She turned her direction towards her husband. "I think you need to listen to what you mom has to say Scully." All three of them went to the table and sat down. Maggie retold the same story to her that she told to Mulder. Scully was shocked. She then turned towards Mulder and said, "Do you think it's true? Do you think they put another chip in my neck?" He just bowed his head and said, "I don't know. There's only one way to find out." He then looked up and saw her nod in agreement. They all stood up and started to walk towards the door. Scully stopped and said, "Um I know that this is probably not the right time or place to tell you both this but I wanted to before any more happened. Um, mom, Mulder, I'm pregnant." They both smiled and Maggie walked over and gave her a huge hug. Mulder walked over and kissed her. She then said, "Let's go."  
  
Georgetown Medical Hospital 2 hours later  
  
Scully was sitting in a conference room while Mulder went to get some coffee. When he returned, the doctor was right behind him. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Mulder, I have the x-rays but I'm not going to tell you what I see. You being a medical doctor yourself Mrs. Mulder, I figured you would want to see them yourself." Mulder and Scully knew right away that it wasn't good. The doctor handed her the envelope with the x-rays in it. She pulled them out and lifted them over her heard under the light and looked at them. Right away she saw what was there just under her skin on the back of her neck. She turned to the doctor and said, "As you can see doctor, there is a piece of metal right under my skin. I would like to have it removed right now." Mulder looked at her and then said, "Scully no. Don't so that. Don't you remember what happened the last you did that? You became deathly ill." His eyes were starting to tear up when he thought about it. "Mulder I know but maybe this is a different chip for different reasons. It might have nothing to do with cancer. Maybe it's a way to keep track of me. We just don't know and the only way to know is to take it out and examine it." Mulder just looked at her and nodded. She turned to the doctor and said, "Let's do it." 


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later  
  
Mulder was in the bathroom shaving when he dropped his razor in the trash bin. He bent down to get it when he saw the tissue with red spots on it. He knew right away that it was blood. He was about to call Scully when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen where he saw Scully on the floor. She was lying there unconscious. He started to panic. "Scully! Scully, stay with me!" He looked down between her legs and saw the pool of blood. "Oh God, the baby." He ran to the living room and picked up the phone. He was shaking so bad, he could barely dial 911. "This is Special Agent Fox Mulder. I have an emergency. My wife is unconscious on the kitchen floor. I think something's wrong with the baby." The operator asked, "How far along is she sir?" "Um, a little over 2 months." "Okay sir, we have an ambulance on the way. They will be there in about 5 minutes. I need you to go to the kitchen and stay with your wife and remain calm. I am going to stay on the line until the paramedics arrive." "Okay." "I need you to tell me when you hear them coming. Do you understand?" "Yes." That 5 minutes was the longest he ever went through. Finally he heard the sirens. "I hear them coming." "Alright sir. Go open the door so they can come right in." He did. About 20 seconds later, they came through the door and to the kitchen. He hung with the operator. One of the paramedics asked how long she has been unconscious. "About 7 minutes," he replied. The other paramedic said, "Alright, let's get her to the ambulance now." They left the apartment with Mulder right behind them. He was climbing into the back when one of them told him no. "Like hell I won't not go with my wife." He climbed in.  
  
1 hour later Georgetown Medical Hospital  
  
That was the longest 5 minute ride he ever had to go through. When they arrived, she was taken to the operating room immediately. He had to wait in the waiting room. He had called Skinner and Maggie. Skinner was the first to arrive with Maggie not to far away. Mulder was sleeping when they arrived. Neither had the heart to wake him. Maggie decided they should probably wake him and let him know they were there. She reached over and gently shook his shoulder. He woke with a start and jumped from his seat. He looked around hoping this was just a bad dream. He realized it wasn't. He sat back down and looked up at Skinner and Maggie. Skinner sat down next to him and asked, "Mulder, what happened?" He looked down and seemed as though he was studying the tiles. He then looked back up at them and said, "I was in the bathroom shaving when I heard a crash in the kitchen. I ran in there and found Scully on the floor. While I was in the bathroom, I found tissue in the trash bin with blood on them. I think her cancer is back. When I found her in the kitchen, she had a pool of blood between her legs." Before he had a chance to finish, a doctor came through and asked for a Mr. Mulder. "That's me," he said. They all three stood up. The doctor walked over and asked if he could talk in private Mulder. Mulder just said that whatever he had to tell them, they would find out sooner or later so just get it over with. The doctor didn't object. "Alright. Mrs. Mulder is stable. She had lost a lot of blood. She is doing fine but the baby was lost. We did a CAT scan too just to be sure and we discovered she has cancer also. Mrs. Mulder is being moved to her own private room. You will be able to see her very shortly. I am very sorry for your loss." The doctor walked away and left Mulder standing there with a stunned face. He kept on saying to himself 'Why didn't I see this sooner? How long has she been showing the symptoms? You are such a stupid bastard.' He was interrupted when Maggie said, "Fox? Fox, are you alright?" He just shook his head, fell into a chair, and started crying. He didn't know what else to do. All he could think of was that the baby was lost, his wife and love of his life was sick, and he could have prevented this if he had been paying more attention to her. Almost as though Maggie was reading his thoughts, she said, "This is not your fault Fox and don't you dare think that. You should know by now that whatever happens is not your fault. Dana loves you and would never ever blame you for something you didn't do. Do you understand me?" He just nodded but didn't look up. He just sat there crying like a little baby while Maggie held him.  
  
2 hours later Room 2012 Scully's Room  
  
When Mulder walked in, she was sleeping. He pulled up a chair, sat down next to her, laid his head by her hand, and started crying more. He was so exhausted, he fell asleep.  
  
10 hours later Scully's Room  
  
She had been watching him for what seemed like hours but she enjoyed it. When he did wake up finally, he hadn't realized she was watching and when he saw her, he just smiled. They looked at each other and then he finally said, "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine. How about you?" "I'm fine." They sat there in a awkward silence. Neither one could stand it so he finally broke the ice, knowing exactly what was on their minds. "I heard about the baby and the cancer. I am so sorry babe. If I had been paying more attention to you, I might have been able to see it sooner and then we could have gotten you treatment." Before he was able to finish, she grabbed his head with both her hands, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him. When they broke free, she just smiled and said, "Its okay sweetie. I realized that this baby wasn't meant to be and it wasn't even yours." Mulder looked at her stunned and so she continued to explain. "I was thinking that when they abducted me again, they gave me that chip. I also believed and still do that they gave me my ova. I know the test that I took said that I wasn't pregnant, but that was at that time. When I told you I was pregnant, that was only a week after my abduction. I believe that the chip activated the growth of the baby and that it was never really yours. It was mine because it was my ova that were used but it was never ours. I am glad that the baby is gone. I don't mean it in a bad way, but I would like to create something with you that is ours and not something that isn't." Mulder looked at her and said, "I believe that you are right Mrs. Mulder." "Well thank you, Mr. Mulder." They smiled and then kissed again. "What will happen to you though," Mulder asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean about your cancer." "Oh, well, it's actually gone. When the baby miscarried, I believe that the cancer went with it." Mulder looked at her puzzled, then asked, "But how is that possible? I mean, when the doctor came and told me the news, he said they did a CAT scan and saw that you had the tumor." "I know, and before you came in her last night, they took me down for another one. I was conscious during that one and they told me everything. When they looked at the x-ray, they saw that it was gone. I told them not to tell you because I wanted to when I woke back up. Then they gave me some medication that put me to sleep." "Wow! That's a miracle. I am so glad. Maybe once we are done here, we can go home and try for a real baby that only has us in him or her." "What ever you say Agent Mulder." 


	9. Chapter 9

The Mulder's Residence March 13 1 year anniversary  
  
I was a beautiful, warm Saturday morning. When Scully woke, she saw that the space beside her was empty. She sat up in bed slowly, and put a pillow behind her back to keep her cushioned. She was looking out the window at the sun shining brightly when Mulder came into to room carrying a tray. He had a huge smile on his face. "Hey beautiful," he said. "I was just about to come wake you." He set the tray on the stand next to the bed and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When he left her lips, she looked at him with a questioning face and said, "To what do I owe this great honor, Agent Mulder?" He just smiled at her and said, "Can't a guy do something sweet for his lovely, intelligent, and wonderful wife?" "Of course he can. You are quite the charmer. That's why I love you so much." "And I love you too. Now hurry up and eat. We have a lot to do today." "What are you talking about? Can't we just stay in and celebrate today with just ourselves?" "Yes we could, but we aren't going to. I have a whole day planned for today. It will be great, trust me. Now, hurry up and eat. We don't have much time until our first activity." He then left for the bathroom, leaving her to eat her pancakes and toast he had made for her.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Scully had just turned off the shower and was reaching for her towel when the reflection in the mirror stopped her movement. She looked into the mirror and saw and saw that the door was open just a crack. She turned around. She was almost certain that she had closed the door all the way. She then thought that maybe Mulder opened it and then forgot to close it. She just decided that was that case and continued to get ready. She put her robe on and went into the kitchen. She was pretty sure that was where he would be. "Mulder, why did you come into the bathroom and." she started to say but stopped when she saw that he wasn't there. She then went into the bedroom where she saw the bed all made and it was covered in rose petals. She saw that there was a note in the middle of it and read what it said. Scully, I went to the store to get us something. I will be back shortly. You had better be ready to go when I get back or else. Love always, Fox She smiled at the note. She put it down when she heard a creak. She turned around but saw no one. She went to the dresser and grabbed her gun. She walked to the kitchen and saw it was still empty. She walked into the living room and it too was empty. She then looked into the bathroom and it was also empty. She went back into the bedroom and put the gun back in the dresser. "Come on Dana," she said to herself. "Get a hold of yourself." "Why, do that when it's good to be cautious," said a voice. She went still. She recognized that voice like she had just heard it yesterday. She turned around with her gun in her hands but before she was able to raise it, the gun was knocked out of her hands. The man grabbed her hands and turned her around so she fell onto the bed. She looked up and saw Alex Krycek. "What the hell do you want Krycek?" Scully said, her voice wavering a bit. "Well, what I really want is to kill Mulder and take you for myself, but I think I will take you for myself and let Mulder suffer by making him watch us while I rape you and then killing him or making him watch us and then letting him go so that he can remember what we did every day of his poor pathetic life. What do you think?" "I think you are an asshole. You should be dead!" she screamed. Krycek just snickered and started to walk towards the bed. Scully rolled off the bed and ran towards the door but was stopped by the click of a gun. She spun around and saw her own gun aimed at her head. "Now, are you going to listen or do I have to shoot you instead?" She walked around him so that she was by the window and he had is back to the door. "Fine Krycek, I will listen to you and do what you want on one condition." "What's that?" "Leave Mulder alone. Take me alone and let him be." Krycek stood there thinking about it then said, "Fine, but you have to do what I ask and say. Understand?" "Yes." "Good. Now get some clothes on so that way you can leave here looking at least a little decent. But pack a bag and grab something that will make you feel more comfortable." Scully walked towards the dresser and grabbed some clothes. She then turned around and said, "Can I at least get some privacy?" Krycek said, "I will be right outside." She started to walk into the bathroom when he said, "Oh, and Scully, try anything and I will hunt Mulder down and kill him." With that, he closed the door. She went to the nightstand that was next to the bed and took out a pen and paper and wrote: Mulder, I want you to know that I am going to be okay. Krycek came and took me. I actually left with him not really voluntarily but I wasn't drugged either. I told him I would go with him if he would leave you alone. He agreed. I don't want you to try and find me even though I know you will. She paused and looked at the door. She then looked back at the paper when a picture right beside the lamp caught her eye. It was of her and Mulder in a park. They looked so happy. She smiled and a tear drop fell onto the picture frame. She put it down and continued writing. I love you so much Mulder and will always love you. I have no idea if I will ever see you again but I hope I will. I have to go now. I love you. Forever yours, Scully She put the note on the pillow so he would see it. She grabbed her bag and left the room. When she opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. She saw Mulder in the hallway with Krycek pushed against the wall. He turned when he heard the door open and saw her standing there. That was just the distraction that Krycek needed. He swung at the arm that was holding the gun. Mulder's hand dropped the gun and Krycek scrambled for it at the same time that Scully was. Scully had almost grabbed it when Krycek got it first. He then ran and turned around behind Scully and pressed the gun to her temple. Mulder looked at Scully with sad eyes and knew he was not going to be able to get her out of that situation. Scully also knew that. Krycek didn't the silence or the looks they were giving each other so he yelled at them instead. "Alright, now that I have Scully back, she and I are going to be going now." He started to push Scully towards the door but stopped. He turned her around and pointed the gun towards Mulder. "You had better say goodbye to her while you still can because you will never see her again. Dead or alive." He stood there for a few minutes but they said nothing to each other. He decided they had wasted enough time and went out the door. He got into Scully's car with Scully in the driver's seat and him in the passenger. Before they pulled away, Scully looked up to the window that Mulder was starring out of and mouthed 'I love you.' He mouthed it back. Scully then put the car in gear and drove off. Mulder watched her leave and then sat down and started to cry. They both knew that they would see each other again, but they didn't know when or where.  
  
****Oh, no. What's going to happen? I don't know. I guess you will just have to wait until the next chapter. I'm sorry that I have written my story in awhile. I have been very sick and very busy lately. I will try and update it more often now that I am better. Please read and review my story. Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

FBI Headquarters 2 hours later Skinner's Office  
  
Mulder came running into Skinner's office like a bat out of hell. Skinner got up out of his chair faster then you could have said hi. He ran over to Mulder and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mulder, what the hell is going on? Why did you just barge into my office like that? Shouldn't you be at home celebrating you anniversary with you wife?" He just kept on throwing out questions and Mulder never even had a chance to answer any of them. So instead, he just walked over to a chair and sat down so he could catch his breath. When he finally did, Skinner said, "So, what is going on?" All Mulder said was one word. "Krycek." Skinner didn't understand so he said, "Mulder, tell me what about Krycek." Mulder told him to sit down and told him the whole story. Skinner sat there, concentrating on every single word that Mulder said. When Mulder was finished, he asked, "What are we going to do?" "I have no idea. I have no clue as to where he could have taken her or why he would. I just wish there was someone that I could talk to that might know something." Mulder started to trail off and Skinner knew what he was thinking. Before Mulder could say anything, Skinner cut him off. "Don't even think about it Mulder. You know what it is like to deal with him and I do not want you to even consider it. Now think of something else and find another way." "There is no other way Sir. If we don't talk to him now, we may never find her. You told me once not to pursue him because Scully was just my partner but now she is my wife and I am going to do everything in my power to find her with or without you help. With you help would make it easier but if you don't want to, I understand." Skinner just stood there for a moment looking at Mulder then said, "Alright. You will have the bureau's full support behind you in what ever you decide to do but remember to be very careful and don't screw up. I do not want to be left in the dark with what you are going to be doing. If I think that your personal issues are getting in the middle of this then I will take you off of the investigation. Do you understand?" Mulder looked at Skinner and said, "Yes sir." He then turned on his heel and left the office.  
  
3 hours later Somewhere in abandoned warehouse in Maryland  
  
Scully had been knocked out as soon as they had arrived at the warehouse. She now awoke to find that her arm had been tied to a hook hanging off of a crane. She noticed that there was a lot of broken glass on the floor which meant that there hadn't been people inside for a long time. She also noticed that her legs had been tied together at the ankles. She started to struggle to at least loosen if not untie that knot at her hands. "Give up Scully. You can't get away," a voice said from the shadows. At first she didn't recognize the voice but then she saw a cloud of smoke come out from the shadows and knew instantly who it was. It was Cancer Man. "What the hell do you want from me?" Cancer Man came out from the shadows and walked up to her. He looked down the length of her body then back up to her eyes. "I wanted to apologize for what happened to the baby you thought you might have." Scully looked at him in utter amazement. "Apologize?!? You wanted to apologize to me?!?" She then threw her head back and started to laugh hysterically. When she got hold of herself, she said, "If you wanted to apologize to me, then why the hell did you have Krycek come and take me like this and then have me tied to this crane?" Cancer Man looked at her before he turned his back to her and took a few steps away from her. He then lit another cigarette. He turned back to her and said, "The only reason you are here is because I have a plan that I think you will want to be a part of." She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "What kind of plan?" He looked at her for a long moment and then said, "I understand that you and Mulder have finally gotten married. I am very pleased to have heard that. Now what I want to do is make sure that you have a chance to make a family. I want to give you back your ova." "Scully shook her head and said, "Hell no. How they hell am I supposed to believe that you didn't do anything to them." "You are more then welcome to take them to a specialist and have them examine the ova as long as either Krycek or I accompany you. Then after that, we will take you to an operating facility and give them back. That is if you want to have kids of course." "Of course I do but why should I trust you? Every time I do agree to do something with you, you screw me over." "Well, you have no reason to trust me but we both know that you won't let an opportunity like this go by." Scully looked at him and said, "Alright, I will go. But only with you. Not with Krycek." "Good."  
  
****What's going to happen? Wait to find out. Sorry it took me so long to write back but I have been so busy with school and other activities.**** 


	11. Chapter 11

FBI Headquarters Skinner's Office  
  
Skinner was looking at some files when he looked up and saw Mulder. Mulder looked like he had just been awaken from a grave. He had black bags under his eyes and his hair was all disheveled. Skinner walked over to him and sat in a chair next to him. "Mulder," he started, "I think it would be good for you and for Scully if you went home and got some sleep. You are no good to her in this condition. If you don't want to go home, at least go get some coffee and something to eat. Please." Mulder lifted his head and nodded to Skinner. He got up and started to walk towards the elevator. He was reaching for the button outside the elevator when his phone rang. He answered with a very low "Mulder." "Well, Agent Mulder, long time no talk," the voice replied. Mulder's head shot up and his eyes were big instantly. He knew who was on the other end and he also knew that this was the person who had Scully. "What the hell to do you want you son of a bitch." The man on the other end just started laughing and said, "Now is that anyway to greet you father and the person who has your lovely wife?" "If you do anything to hurt Scully, I swear to god I will make sure you die and go straight to hell myself." "Temper, temper. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Mulder was silent for a few moments then said, "What do you want?" "I want to give you and Scully a chance to become parents. All you have to do is be at Georgetown Memorial in 1 hour. The rest will follow. Will you be there?" Mulder thought about it for a moment then said. "Yes." "Good. I will see you there. Oh and Mulder, you must come alone if you want to see Scully ever again." Then the phone went silent. He stood with his back to the wall when an agent came from Skinner's office. "Agent Mulder, I'm glad I caught you. I was just wondering if you needed a ride to your apartment." Mulder looked at the young agent and thought how he used to be the same rambunctious, springy, enthusiastic agent like this one. "No, thank you. In fact, will you please tell A.D. Skinner that I won't be back without Scully. Tell him that I will be gone until I find her. Tell him that I will contact him as soon as possible." The young agent turned around and went into the office. Mulder pushed the button and the doors opened. He walked into the elevator and turned around to push the parking lot button. Just as the doors were closing he saw A.D. Skinner walk out of his office and heard his name being yelled just as they closed. Mulder closed his eyes and leaned his body against the elevator and thought that one way or another, he was going to get his wife back.  
  
Inside a car on the way to Georgetown Memorial 30 minutes later  
  
Scully was sitting in the driver's seat looking straight ahead. When Cancer Man looked at her, she showed to expression or emotion. He could feel the tension building so he finally said, "This kind of reminds me of des ja vu don't you think?" Scully just kept looking forward without saying anything. They were almost to the hospital when he said, "You know, I am only doing this because I want to be a grand father. I am not doing this because of some sick thing or because I think that there might be a possibility that this child could be magical or special. I only want to be a grandfather." Scully broke her eyes from the road long enough to give him a dirty look and said, "Even if this works and even if I do get pregnant and the child is normal, you will never ever see it. You will never even exist in Mulder's or my life let along our child's." With that said, she turned her attention back to the road. When they got there, he gave her special directions to go to a secluded parking lot. What she didn't know was that when they got there, there would be a van that would have medical doctors in it to take her again.  
  
Mulder's Car 30 minutes later  
  
Mulder was on his way to Georgetown Memorial when his cell hone rang. He answered it only to find a very angry Skinner on the other end. "Damn it Mulder. I thought I told you not to leave me in the dark on this." Mulder gave a huge sigh and said. "I know sir but I had to go without telling you. This may be my one and only chance to get her back and I couldn't risk losing her." There was silence on the other end for a long while before Skinner finally said, "Fine but you have to call me when you know anything more or if you need back up. I will be ready to help you in any way." "Thank you sir." He clicked end on the phone just as he was approaching the hospital. He went to the main entrance where he saw that it was completely empty. He was about to go further in when he saw a light from outside the hospital. He ran out to his car, jumped in, and drove towards the light. He followed it to the back of the hospital where he saw another car, a white van, and a lot of medical doctors. He stopped the car before he came into view. He got out of the car and walked to the edge of the building. He saw that there was someone in the middle of the group of men. When he looked a little closer he saw that that someone was Scully. His first instinct was to run to them and grab her but he knew he was out numbered and that he might endanger her more. So he decided to do what he thought was right and got out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
FBI Headquarters Skinner's Office  
  
Skinner was pacing back and forth in his office when his phone rang. He picked it up immediately. "Skinner." "Sir, it's Mulder. I need you help." "Anything agent. What do you need?" "Sir, I found Scully and I need back up. She is on a gurney and is going to be loaded into a van. Cancer Man, Krycek, and a lot of medical doctors are surrounding her. I am at Georgetown Memorial. Behind the building. Please hurry. She might not have a lot of time. If you aren't here in 10 minutes, I am going in without you." "Alright Agent Mulder. I have already dispatched teams." Mulder clicked the phone off without saying bye. He looked up and saw that some of the men had moved away from Scully. He ran to get a closer look at the group. He also had a very clear view of the inside of the van. He saw that there was medical equipment every where and that there was even a freezer. He looked at his watch and saw that 8 minutes had gone by. He was about to go ahead and break into the group when he heard sirens and helicopters everywhere. He looked all around him and saw that there were FBI SUVs everywhere and at least 3 helicopters in the sky. He saw A.D. Skinner get out of one of the SUVs and ran over to him. They ran to the group together along with at least 50 agents. Mulder didn't go straight to Scully like Skinner thought he would. Instead he went over to Krycek and Cancer Man and punched both of them. Nobody even tried to stop him. They both fell to the ground and then he went over to Scully. He started talking to her. "Scully, sweetheart, are you okay? Talk to me Scully. Can you hear me?" She started to move her head from side to side and then her eyelids started to flutter open. She finally opened them all the way and said, "Mulder? Is that you?" He smiled and said, "Yeah Scully. It's me baby. I am so glad I got to you in time." Before she had a chance to reply, she fell unconscious. Mulder scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He put her in the back seat and drove her to the nearest medical facility.  
  
****What did you think of that chapter? Write back to me with advice as to what to do next.**** 


	12. Chapter 12

****Just so you all know, the hospital that is about to mentioned is one that I made up so it doesn't really exist****  
  
Swan's Medical Hospital 3 hours later Room 1013  
  
Mulder was sitting in a chair next to Scully's bed hold her hand. She was still unconscious. They doctors said that she was fine but very exhausted and overwhelmed. He said that whoever wanted her had given her some medication that helped to put her out but that she should be a wake in the next 4-5 hours. He was grateful for that. So, there he was, 3 hours down, 1-2 more to go before she would wake up. He just kept staring at her and thinking how lucky he was that he had gotten to her in time this time to stop her from being taken again. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a little moan come from Scully. "Scully, are you awake? Scully?" He got up out of his chair to lean over her and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, her eyes opened a little. "Mulder, is that you?" "Yeah Scully. It's me. I missed you so much. How are you feeling?" She just looked at him for a minute then at the room. She was a little confused. "I fell fine but, where am I?" "You are at Swan's Medical Hospital. You were brought here about 4 hours ago. I got to you just in time before you were taken from me again. I found." He was about to continue when she interrupted him because she knew what he was going to say. "Mulder, when I was taken by Krycek from our home, he took me to Cancer Man. He told me he could give me back my chance to have kids. I told him I would go with him to the hospital so I could get a couple of medical opinions. I had no idea that he was planning to abduct me again." Scully was about ready to cry by the time she had finished talking with Mulder. He was so broken inside that he was about to cry also. After a few minutes, Mulder finally decided to ask the question that he had been wondering since she had said that he was going to be giving back her chance to have kids. "Scully, when you just said that Cancer Man was going to be giving back your chance to have kids, what exactly did you mean?" Scully looked at him and said, "He said he wanted to be a grandfather and that he was happy that his grandchild was going to have us as parents. I told him that he would have nothing to do with our child's life if we did have one." Mulder looked confused. He thought that they had already had that chance back but she had lost the baby. He could tell by her expression that she knew what he was thinking about. She answered his question without him having said anything. "The first time I become pregnant wasn't because of us. That baby was made before it was planted in me. It nothing to do with our love. Cancer Man said that he wanted to give me back my chance to have my own kids. Normal, loving kids. He knew I couldn't resist the possibility of having that and so he knew I would agree to go with him. That was when I was taken. Now, I have no idea as to whether or not what he said had been true and if it would have worked. I wish that I could talk to that Cigarette Smoking son of a bitch and give him a piece of my mind." Mulder looked at Scully a little dazed and confused at the way she was talking. He had never seen her like this before and wasn't exactly sure what to do. He knew it was probably just a mixture of the medication and emotion that was making her like this. He decided to wait until she had rested a little more before he told her that they had Cancer Man, Krycek, and the other doctors in custody. He also decided it would be in the best interest of them for him to wait until she was better because she was not in the best state of mind right now. He told her to go back to sleep and tat when she woke back up, they would talk some more about everything. She didn't put up a fight a fell right back asleep. He too fell asleep with his upper body resting on her and with his hand holding hers.  
  
****Sorry that there isn't much of a plot there. I just didn't know what to write. But I can promise you that the next couple of chapters will be a lot better with even a little fight scene in there somewhere. Let me know what you think. I probably won't be able to get back to you until after Father's Day weekend though so it will be about a week. Please give me any reviews you want. Thanks****  
  
****Another note: The medical hospital that I made up is from my last name which is Swan**** 


	13. Chapter 13

(I started this story when I was 15 years old. Well I am not almost 21 so almost 6 years has gone by. I am going to be continuing this story in this time frame so the story will be picking up 6 years later. I think that it will actually work out very well because I didn't stop the story with much of a cliff hanger or anything so I should be able to make this all work. Thank you to those who will read this considering it has been 6 years.)

Mulder and Scully's Apartment

6 years later

Scully lays in bed listening to Mulder in the kitchen. She still can't believe that they have been married for 7 years now. She can't believe that they are together still, not that they don't love each other, but because of all the people who tried to keep them apart in their first year of marriage. They have been able to overcome all that and have never been happier. The only thing that would make this the most perfect life would be for children. That thought starts to make her cry quietly so Mulder won't hear her. She knows that Mulder would go to the end of the earth with her, hell she has done it for him literally, but she hates the fact that she will never be able to give him children. He blames himself for it because she would still be able to have children if she never would have stayed by his side all those years on the X-Files. But she did, and the way she sees it is the past is the past. They have the rest of their futures to live together and that is what she plans on doing. Just as soon as she is getting out of bed, she hears her cell phone ring. She answers is with reluctance, "Scully." "Scully, it's Skinner. Is Mulder around you?" "No, Sir. He is in the kitchen." "Good. I need you to come to the office but you can't tell Mulder. I have some new info about a couple of things and I don't want him to know yet. Can you do that?" "Yes sir. I will figure something out and be right there." She hung up the phone and got dressed. She will just tell Mulder that her mother called and wanted her to come over. He should be able to believe that with no questions.

Kitchen

Mulder is in the kitchen making breakfast for their anniversary. He can't believe that they have been married for 7 years after everything that happened in the first year. He loves Scully more than anything in the world. He just can't believe that she has stuck by him like this for this long. He doesn't know what he would do without her though. She is his rock. He walks to down the hallway to their bedroom door and hears light whimpers. Scully is crying. He is about to go to her aid when he hears the phone ring. She answers it. She is talking to someone from work, probably Skinner. He hears the end of the conversation when she says that she will think of something and be there. Be where? He is lost in thought when he hears the sound of a drawer closing and he realizes she is on her way to the door where he is standing there listening. He makes a dash back to the kitchen. She comes around the corner dressed and ready for the day. Mulder is about to speak when she cuts him off. "Mulder, I need to run to my mother's place for a bit. She called and asked me to come over. I don't know how long I will be but I will let you know if anything else comes up." "Ok, that's fine. I'm sure I can find something to do. Maybe I will go see the gunmen. I haven't talked to them in a while." "Ok. Love you." "Love you too." With that she left. 

_What could she possibly be up to, _he wonders. _Well, I know she isn't going to her mother's, but I am going to the gunmen and see what I can find out._ With that, he left the apartment as well.

(Ok so I know that there is not very much excitement in this chapter but I am just trying to get back into the groove of things. It has been 6 years and I also have a 15 month old that takes up a lot of time as well as school and work. Please just let me know if you think I should keep going or if I should just stop and not write ever again.)


End file.
